


Hello Mouth, Insert Foot

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Vega regrets his words following his night with Shepard.Will she give him another chance when he happens upon her alone?





	Hello Mouth, Insert Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on Chapter 20 of another fic I've been writing. Started as crack, now is a monster. But Poor Vega popped in my head so I needed to push a One-shot out so I could finish my other fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Not beta read, please ignore any mistakes or poor grammar.
> 
> I own nothing.

Idiot.   
That was all he could say for himself. Asking Shepard to forget that night ever happened…

How much of an idiot could he be? Apparently, enough that Shepard had gone out of her way to avoid him. 

James couldn’t forget, even if he had been in a drunken haze. It had been the most remember-able night of his entire life. And she had been so fantastically amazing that it still made him hard. Months after.

Every day that went by that she didn’t come down to see him, he became more and more tense. He ached. Everywhere!

Exiting the elevator, he made his way to the lounge only to stop short as soon as her voice reached his ears. With the war won, there was little to do as the ground team healed. Shepard had taken the most damage, but her cybernetics had most of her injuries healed before they’d returned to the Sol system.

“No, I’ve got a date tonight,” Shepard replied.

Jealousy burned in his gut. It was his own making, of course.

He really didn’t want to hear any more of the conversation, he thought, as he about-faced and returned to the elevator, mashing the button for the cargo hold. With shore leave incoming, James decided he had a date too. At Chora’s Den. 

\---

The music was loud and the dancers energetic. He couldn’t ask for more, really. He watched, not really interested in the show. The alcohol burned his throat as he swallowed. 

Nothing seemed to drown out the ache he felt. Though the girl on the table in front of him tried to dance his sorrows away. He gave the girl a wink, tipping her, before he stood and made his way to the door. This wasn’t his kind of place anymore. 

_You should’ve just kept your mouth shut. But no, you had to put your foot in your mouth and ruin possibly the best thing that could’ve ever happened to you._

Self-pity. He was still good at that.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he decided he might as well hit one of the nicer clubs and see if he couldn find a pretty thing to relieve some stress with. Purgatory was big enough to find someone, he hoped.

Purgatory smelled a hell of a lot better than Chora’s Den, that was the first thought he had when he walked inside. The bass was invigorating, the pulse exciting. He should’ve came here first instead of trying to drown himself at a seedy strip club. 

Ordering a shot of tequila, he looked out over the lounge part of the bar. There were quite a few people laughing and drinking. Downing the shot, he placed the glass on the bar and made his way up the stairs to the dark dance floor. Bodies grinding, need in the air. A perfect place to find a bedmate.

That was, until he saw her.

Commander Shepard.

In a very short, skin tight dress.

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

Wait, she said she had a date. But she was alone, leaning against the wall nursing a drink. James stayed in the darkness, away from the bar, and watched. When she returned her empty glass to the trolley, and made her way to the dance floor alone, James heart leapt in his throat. He waited, sure there was someone she was joining. But she didn’t.

She danced alone. Mierda, it was more intoxicating than all the alcohol coursing through his system. 

He slid in behind her, gripping her hips to his as he leaned down to take in the scent that was only Shepard. She ground her hips against him, making him moan in her ear, his erection surely noticeable against her ass.

“Vega,” she whispered as her lips grazed his ear.

“You know I hate it when you call me that, Lola,” he replied as he moved one of his hands to the flat plane of her waist while he slowly pulled her back to the dark corner he came from. It wasn’t difficult with so many drunk people on the dance floor. No one noticed them, or realized who she was. They were too busy trying to find their own lover.

Pushing her front against the wall, he ground his erection against her, the gasp from her full lips easily heard by his ears over the thump of bass. If she didn’t kill him, he hoped he could keep his foot from finding his mouth again.

Moving his hand from her waist to her bare thigh, he lightly grazed her skin, his fingers dipping just under the hem of the sexy dress. She pushed her hips back, silently begging him to touch her. And, mierda, he wanted to. But how long would it be before he had her like this again?

“Say it,” he said huskily against her ear. The felt the whine as he wrapped his other hand around her throat. “Lola…” he warned as his fingers moved away from the hem.

“James, please,” she sobbed.

“That’s better,” he replied, his fingers returning to find his prize. He moaned against her temple when his fingers grazed bare, moist skin. “I’m not going to do this here, Lola.”

Quickly adjusting his cock, he wrapped his large hand around her arm and escorted her down the stairs. As soon as her feet cleared the last step, he gripped her waist and pulled her against him as he led them out of Purgatory and to the nearby transport.

“Get in,” he commanded. And when she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. “Now, or I go back in there and find me someone that can handle taking orders.” She was going to kill him, either now or later, he was sure it would happen. But to his surprise, Shepard’s pupils doubled in size before she sucked in a rugged breath and did as she was told. 

Since it was likely these transports had security cameras, James kept quiet and waited impatiently though he only allowed Shepard to see his calm. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the strip, then he was escorting Shepard through the building doors and into the elevator. 

As soon as Shepard’s door closed behind them, she turned with a confident gleam in her eyes.

“I want you to strip and pour me a drink, Lola,” James said. His nerves on edge and his cock desperate to be inside of her. The intake of breath made her breasts push against her dress, making it impossibly tighter. “Are you going to make me repeat everything?” James asked huskily as Shepard’s brow rose. “I can still leave.” 

For a moment it looked like she might argue, but James silently celebrated victory when her hand reached under her arm and unzipped the dress, letting it fall away, the leather hitting the floor.

There were no words that he could come up with to express his enjoyment of the completely naked body in front of him, standing only in heels. Until his gaze returned to the smirk on her face. Snapping his mouth shut he nodded in the direction of the bar. And holy fuck her ass was as perfect as he remembered.

Her breasts swayed deliciously as she poured and slid his drink to him. He downed the shot and issued his next order. “On your knees.” When she readily complied, he unbuttoned and unzipped his fatigues and motioned for her to pull them down. She pulled them down carefully, his cock nearly slapping her forehead as soon as it sprang free. “Mouth only,” he said as he looked down at her. Definitely arousing, so very arousing.

A ragged moan left his throat when her lips wrapped around him, her hands holding his hips tight. James couldn’t resist grasping a handful of her hair as he thrust shallowly into her mouth. It didn’t even take a minute of her beautiful lips on him before the familiar heat coiled in his core. “Enough,” he said rougher than he intended. Shepard released him with a pop. “I think I’ll save you the honor of swallowing my cum the next time you’re on duty,” he said, her body shuddering as she looked up at him wantonly.

She was going to have to orgasm first, before he could bury himself inside of her. He wouldn’t last.

“Up the stairs,” he ordered.

Pulling his pants back up, he followed that glorious ass all the way to her room, where she halted and awaited orders. He stripped quickly before telling her to lay on the bed, ass on the end. 

His ego wasn’t huge, but the sounds she made as soon as he buried his face between her legs made him feel like the best man in the whole damn galaxy. Her heels scraped his ribs as her hips grinded against his mouth. 

It only took minutes to make her back arch off the bed as her pleasured moans filled his ears.

James stood, his cock impossibly hard. “Scoot up and roll over,” he commanded. 

She did so, still trying to catch her breath. He wasted no time crawling up her prone body and easily pushing himself inside of her, their moans filling the room. Pinning her hands with his weight above her head with one hand, and pulling her head up by her hair with the other, he pulled his hips back and thrust into her, the sign of impending orgasm already coiling inside of him.

“You,” thrust, “are,” thrust, “mine.” He said as he jerked his hips hard into her. “Say it,” he demanded roughly.

“I’m yours,” she whispered breathlessly.

He jerked his hips into her again, so close to spilling over. “I’m yours, what?” he ground out.

“James!” she whimpered as he slammed into her a final time, filling her as his orgasm washed over him making him feel like he’d been hit with an overload. 

His body weakened, his arm shaking from the strain as he pulled himself out of Shepard and collapsed next to her.

They lay still for several minutes, catching their breaths before he spoke, his voice rough, but soft. “Did I hurt you?” He asked.

“No,” she whispered, her voice rough from her cries of pleasure.

“Come here, Lola,” James said as he moved his arm. She scooted over to him allowing him to wrap his arm around her to secure her to his side. “Wore me out,” he said quietly.

Her rough chuckle was her only reply.

“Next time, I’m fucking you in that dress,” James said before calling for lights out. 

The following morning, instead of saying something incredibly stupid. Again. James managed to get his sleepy Commander’s legs wrapped around his hips, her heels leaving red marks on his ass as he made her scream.


End file.
